tajnagrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pio
250px|thumb|Cesarz Pio Pio zwany też Ojcem Świata, Tryufingowilem – bóg i stwórca ŚWIAT-a, Cesarz Republiki Piowskiej. Biografia Przed stworzeniem ŚWIAT-a Pio był przed wszystkim i przed wszystkimi. Istniał w stworzonym przez siebie świecie Arethus, Świecie Niebiańskim, zawiadując tamtejszymi Czystymi Duchami, mu podległymi, wielbiącymi go, będącymi mieszkańcami jego świata. To wtedy stworzył swojego syna, Pana Złego Stworzenie ŚWIAT-a Pewnego dnia, Pio, w swojej wielkiej miłości i mądrości uznał, że warto byłoby stworzyć jakiś nowy świat. Świat poza obecnymi ideami, poza wielkimi mocami, z ludźmi z wolną wolą i magiczną władzą, którą będą mogli użyć zarówno w dobrym, światłym celu, jak i w najgorszym, najpaskudniejszym. Postanowił stworzyć ŚWIAT – urealnienie jego wizji i marzeń. Stworzył różne istoty które zasiedliły ŚWIAT, a Istoty Rozumne obdarzył wolną wolą i rozumem, tak by one same go budowały. Sam Pio postanowił wtedy zejść na Ziemię i zbudować swoje państwo, Republikę Piowską, opierające się na wizji jego idealnego świata. Zrzekł się przy tym swojej boskiej mocy, którą może odzyskać tylko i wyłącznie po utracie życia na ŚWIECIE. I Wojna z Panem Złym Pan Zły, posiadając zachłanną ambicję, dążył do podboju i podporządkowania sobie całego ŚWIAT-a. Zdecydował się odejść z drogi, która została mu wyznaczona, jako twórca państwa o innej wizji, ale niełamiącego podstawowych zasad godności ludzkiej. Rzucając wyzwanie, Pio poczuł się niesamowicie zraniony tym, że jego własny syn postanowił iść inną drogą. Nie mając wyboru, doszło do krwawej wojny pomiędzy Dominium Pana Złego a Republiką Piowską, która swój finał miała w Bitwie na Przełęczy Makłowicza. To tam Pio zadał śmiertelny cios Panu Złemu a Dominium zniknęło. II Wojna z Panem Złym Pan Zły powstał z grobu i ponownie zaczął gromadzić swoje siły. Zdobył Przełęcz Makłowicza, główny punkt graniczny między ziemiami Republiki a ziemiami Dominium, co doprowadziło do ponownej wojny. Zaniepokojony Cesarz wezwał Lożę Narodów w celu przedyskutowania sytuacji. Siły Dominium jednak, sprytnym sposobem, wzięły w niewolę żonę Pio, Cesarzową Katarzynę, używając jej jako zakładniczki i rodzicielki dziecka dla Pana Złego. Cesarz został przy całej akcji porwania ciężko ranny od wybuchu bomby, a za akcją poszła ekspedycja ratunkowa Życie prywatne Żonaty z Katarzyną Mileną, chłopką. Posiada z nią dwójkę dzieci-bliźniaków – Cezara i Napioleona. Cezar został uprowadzony przez sługi Pana Złego w Dominium. Skillsy Na sam początek należy dodać, że Pio, przybierając postać cielesną, dokonał zrzeczenia się swojej boskiej mocy, co znacząco okraja jego magiczne zdolności. Zachowane zostały jednak niektóre umiejętności, które mogą być użyte w sytuacjach absolutnie kryzysowych. Mocne strony * Brak starzenia się – moc, która sprawia, że ciało Cesarza nie starzeje się. Oceniając obecny wiek Cesarza można odnieść wrażenie, iż ma on ok. 40 lat, w rzeczywistości jest istotą będącą ponad czasem, a na samym ŚWIEC-ie przebywa ponad 500 lat. * Cesarska dostojność – niezależnie od tego kim jest osoba przebywająca w bliskim kontakcie z Pio, ma ona szacunek do postaci Cesarza Republiki Piowskiej, wytwarzany automatycznie i niezależnie od jej woli. Jest to coś, co doprowadza nawet najwaleczniejszego wojownika do spadku jego umiejętności. (Wyjątki: postacie obdarzone Pierwiastkiem Boskości). * Mistrzostwo we wszelkim rodzaju magii – Pio jest specjalistą zarówno w teorii jak i w praktycznym korzystaniu z jakiegokolwiek rodzaju magii, z racji że sam jest jej twórcą. * Powrót do żywych – moc, która może zostać użyta w wyjątkowych sytuacjach, w stosunku do pojedynczej osoby, polegająca na jej wskrzeszeniu, powrocie do żywych. Z punktu widzenia metafizycznego, Pio wzywa z Aetherusa duszę zmarłej osoby, by powróciła do swego ciała. Powracając, wszystkie zdolności życiowe na nowo zaczynają funkcjonować. * Wizja Księgi Przeznaczenia ŚWIAT-a – zdolność do widzenia małej części przyszłych losów ŚWIAT-a. Wizja jednak przychodzi jedynie wówczas, kiedy Dixiva, Namiestnik Arethusa, uzna to za konieczność. Słabe strony * Siła miecza Pana Złego – Pan Zły zaklął w swój miecz swą moc, która niszczy Pio w formie fizycznej, po uderzeniu mieczem. * Cesarzowa w opresji – Pio jest bardzo przywiązany do swej żony, Katarzyny Mileny. Gdy znajduje się ona w tarapatach, jest w stanie wpaść w stany depresyjne, które wpływają na jego funkcjonowanie i decyzje. Wystąpienia * I sesja GRY * II sesja GRY * III sesja GRY * IV sesja GRY * VI sesja GRY * VII sesja GRY * VIII sesja GRY * IX sesja GRY (wspomniany) * XI sesja GRY * XIII sesja GRY * XIV sesja GRY (wspomniany) * XV sesja GRY * XVI sesja GRY * XVII sesja GRY * XIX sesja GRY * XX sesja GRY * XXI sesja GRY * XXII sesja GRY * XXIII sesja GRY (wspomniany) * XXIV sesja GRY (wspomniany) Kategoria:Postacie